


029. new growth [Author's Choice]

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [29]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Weiss is very gay, Ruby is very cuddly, and her life is suffering. Until it isn’t. Or: Ruby isn’t as out of reach as Weiss thought she was.Note: Yes, this is an edited version of the original. I had it pointed out to me that Ruby felt out of character in the last one, so I worked out a better version. If you've read the original, please let me know if this feels better.





	029. new growth [Author's Choice]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Growlscout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlscout/gifts).



The assignment they're working on really and truly does not require proximity.

For optimal results, it requires them to be in the same room. Some of the terminology and planning would be too cumbersome to handle remotely, and even through her (strictly contained) feelings for Ruby, Weiss can admit this is far less frustrating than trying to collaborate through text messaging. The same room, however, does not necessitate Ruby touching her at all, let alone as much as she is.

Weiss realizes she's being confusing about it. Ruby leaning against her, or guiding her hand, is only uncomfortable when Weiss focuses on it, when she remembers she's enjoying it more than she should with a platonic friend. So she catches herself leaning back against Ruby, or closing her eyes when touched, and then trying to pull away without rejecting her completely. She does like having Ruby touch her, and once it stops being romantic (as it _will_ ), Weiss would like to keep that option open.

It's a messy, messy thing, and while talking about it would certainly solve some of the uncertainty, Weiss will absolutely not instigate that conversation. Ruby does not need to know that Weiss would date her if circumstances were different. Their friendship does not need that friction. Thus, Weiss tries to be at least somewhat subtle about not being as close to Ruby as the other girl clearly wants.

"Okay. Weiss, I have a question."

Weiss waves her hand, inviting Ruby to continue. The other girl has many questions, and Weiss generally doesn't mind answering them.

"Do you... like me?" Ruby's giving her the too-direct look that Weiss is far more accustomed to seeing directed at a schematic.

It's very briefly tempting to brush off Ruby's question, but Weiss is acutely aware that one of the cornerstones of their friendship is Weiss not doing that to her. Weiss may occasionally be impatient - she's working on it - but she cannot treat Ruby's direct questions as something to be avoided. Ruby respects "I would prefer not to answer", and the whole reason Weiss began brushing off questions is because others do not.

"I do," Weiss says, putting down her pen. "I'd hardly keep requesting you as a partner for these products if I didn't have friendly feelings for you, Ruby."

(Friendly. Ha.)

"No, like..." Ruby tilts her head this way and that. "Like going on dates kind of like."

Weiss is not addressing that directly. She is absolutely not addressing that directly.

"I thought you were dating Blake," Weiss says, speaking slowly so the adrenaline spike doesn't show in her voice.

"I am," Ruby says, "and Blake doesn't care that I like you. Or... or if you like me back."

Weiss closes her eyes, counting backwards from ten. She does not, in any sense of the word, _want_ to have this conversation. She respects Ruby too much not to.

"This can't possibly lead anywhere healthy," Weiss says slowly, eyes still closed. "You would never hurt Blake by acting on any feelings you may have, and I would never ask you to."

Careful hands take hers, squeezing lightly. Weiss opens her eyes to see gentle grey gazing steadily at her.

"Weiss. Do you like me?"

"Yes," Weiss whispers, heart caught in her throat.

A smile spreads over Ruby's face like a sunrise. Weiss flusters. "Wh-what-- Ruby--"

"Blake's okay with us being whatever, Weiss," Ruby says, squeezing her hands again. "I thought maybe I'd see how you felt about cuddling and go from there, but you got uncomfortable so I stopped and asked."

Part of why Weiss is regarded as one of the finest up-and-coming engineers is that she requires specificity in all that she does. Her personal life is no different.

"And that includes..." Weiss swallows. "Romantically?"

Ruby nods. "Probably sexually, but we didn't talk about it." Her eyes go wide. "Not that I'm thinking about that! I'm just saying!"

A laugh forces its way out of Weiss' throat. "I believe you." 

Weiss dares to thread her fingers through Ruby's, letting herself relax when Ruby easily accepts the contact.

"I... what do you want from me, Ruby?" Weiss bites the inside of her cheek, studying Ruby's face.

"Just this," Ruby assures her, holding up their joined hands. "Cuddles, if you want them. Maybe a picnic."

Weiss, so used to seeing a stifling future in someone's eyes whenever they bring up courtship, let alone a formal relationship, nods slowly. Her experience says nothing like this comes without strings. Her experience _with Ruby_ says that Ruby doesn't play games, doesn't care about Weiss' name, her money, her connections. She's dating the Belladonna heir and barely seems to realize the importance of that. Or, Weiss dares to think, perhaps she realizes that it's important to others, and it just isn't to her.

"That is... acceptable." Weiss pulls Ruby forward, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist in a hug.

When they pull apart, Weiss gathers her nerve and says, "That is also what I want from you. That and... a picnic sounds lovely."

Ruby grins wide. "I know a great place."

Weiss laughs. "I believe it." She sobers. "I'm going to speak to Blake at some point. The three of us should also sit down and discuss this."

"Okay," Ruby says, as easy as breathing. "Just tell me when."

"Until then," Weiss says, turning to pick her pen back up, "cuddling is both accepted and encouraged."

The assignment may not _require_ proximity, but Weiss finds it far more enjoyable to complete it with Ruby pressed to her side.

(Sometime soon, she's going to have to speak with Blake, if she wants to keep this. For now, she'll enjoy the moment.)

**Author's Note:**

> For growlscout, without whom this revision wouldn't have come together. Thanks!


End file.
